1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine with an arrangement for guiding fabric to be sewn at a pre-determined distance relative to a stitch-forming needle.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a sewing machine having an arrangement for guiding fabric to be sewn, with respect to the sewing needle, with said arrangement being capable of attachment to the sewing machine without the use of tools and whose distance from the sewing needle is adjustable with a high degree of precision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various means for guiding the edge of a fabric to be sewn are known to the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 675,785, issued Jun. 4, 1901, for example, discloses an edge guidance apparatus which is held on a measuring rule attached to a working surface of the sewing machine in a manner capable of being shifted lengthwise and of being locked. In this apparatus, the measuring rule projects beyond the working surface and interferes with the through-guidance of the fabric to be sewn.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,090, issued Feb. 25, 1986, discloses another edge guidance apparatus which consists of a U-shaped stirrup, the legs of which are directed slightly inwards and the ends of which feature a mutual distance that is less than the width of the working surface, e.g., the free arm or the extension table of the sewing machine. The base of the U-shaped stirrup, when in its "stuck-on" position, lies on the working surface and runs parallel to the feed direction of the fabric to be sewn. The distance between the base legs of the stirrup and the sewing needle is adjusted by means of manual shifting of the stirrup on the working surface. The amount of the distance must be adjusted by means of measuring or by feel. A reproducible adjustment without additional measuring is not possible. Furthermore, a shift caused by the unintended sliding of the stirrup on the working surface may not be checked without once again using a measuring rule.
For the sewing of circular-shaped seams, accessory parts for sewing machines can be bought, which parts may be attached to the working surface at the opening for the passage of the fabric feeder through said working surface, which parts feature an arbor which projects upwards out from the working surface. The distance of the arbor from the needle is capable of adjustment.